Digimon Reality: Error
by I Was There
Summary: Some of you may not believe, but it really is possible for the Digital World to exist. I am the living proof of that, and I am here to tell you the story, little by little. I hope you don't mind seeing the Digital World with a whole different point of view. Every universe has its dark side.
1. Prologue

**#00: Proved Theory**

" _Digital Monsters_ ". Of course you have already heard of this before, it was a total fever among the kids back in the late 90's, and the franchise keeps going on until today. The story of chosen children being summoned to another world entirely made of digital data, where creatures inhabited and were in need of humans to stop the evil forces from dominating and destroying it, which would affect the real world in a large scale, became very popular as a mix of fantasy and sci-fi, created by japanese producers to commerce several products, games, toys and all other kinds of shenanigans. But we are not here to discuss the success of an _anime_ franchise.

What if they were real? What if I told you that IT IS all real?

Imagine: Technology has taken place in pretty much everything we use in our daily lives. Internet has become so open and easily accessed that it is nowadays reaching amazing connection speeds that 10 years ago were thought to be impossible. If we can believe that someday there will be machines with their own will, why not computer programs and data? Well, free-willing machine also is setup with programs and data, isn't it?

And have you ever heard of the possibility of multiple universes and parallel realities? If you read the paragraph above seriously, you might already have gotten my point; There would certainly be a possibility of a world made of data to exist in a universe parallel to ours. What if everything you've watched is just an adaption of an adventure of someone who has actually gotten to that world and lived the real thing?

This might be quite shocking for someone who hasn't ever thought of this like this, but here I am. I have also been there… And after years holding everything inside my memories, telling myself I wouldn't turn this into a commotion, I gave up. Everything that happened was so amazing that I must share with someone. If you are reading this, I hope you can at least nail what I've been through. Don't think you'll be reading a childish adventure like they tell you in the TV series. It was not easy to stay alive to tell the story.


	2. 01

**#01: Digital Prologue**

It's pretty harsh to wake up in the middle of nowhere, in a place you certainly do NOT know and with your head spinning so hard you can't concentrate on simply getting up. Yes, exactly how you feel when you have an intense hangover, but that was not the case. I mean, maybe I could had been having a hangover, but it wouldn't explain the metal cannon being aimed at my face by a humongous creature that looked like a tank with arms. And that also wouldn't explain the pink crab hitting my head with its enormous claws like it was trying to wake me up for several minutes. I was astonished when I found myself on that situation, in the middle of a valley completely surrounded by trees and hills, with a strong wind blowing upon my face. It was like a horror movie at first, but I had already watched enough movies to know that if I stay there or scream, I'll die. When that thought hit my head, I immediately forced my body to move. My head was still hurting, I didn't know if the reason was the possible hangover, a shock between my head and the ground or that weird crab hitting it moments before, but it wouldn't matter. I had to live. It seemed that I wasn't shot yet because I wasn't moving, 'cause it only took some seconds after I lifted my body up and started running that a shot came out of that _Tankmon_ 's cannon and hit the ground near my left foot. I could feel the pressure of the impact with it, specially when the wind produced with that energy blew my body to the opposite direction. It was kinda good, not for the pain I was now feeling throughout my body because I fell like a piece of shit on some kind of rocky surface, which hurts like hell, but it helped me get a little farther from the attacker. He wanted to blow me up, but instead, he blew me away, and that's what I was needing: to get the fuck out of there. That was when I noticed that the pink crab was still with me, using its clows to hold itself on my shirt. The white shirt I was wearing, actually, was mostly brown, completely dirty, and that was totally disgusting. Well, it's not like I had a change of clothes so that became a minor worry for me.

"Ok, do you talk?" I asked the crab, with no hope of having a positive answer. "What the hell is going on!?" My voice was loud and husky at the same time. I really shouldn't have drunk so much the night before. I was already totally sober, but it didn't feel like this when I actually heard an answer.

"We have no time to talk. The system failed, we need to head back to the fortress!"

Ok, what?

Just wait a minute and answer me: What?

Yes, that pink crab answered me and it was totally prudent with its words, so reasonable that now I was the one feeling like an irrational being. And what the hell was that system that failed? Failed doing what? Because if you'd ask me, everything that was going on was pretty much a fail in the _matrix_ or something: my life was bugged somehow, and there was not a fix being released.

And just to be clear: the crab had quite a cute feminine voice. It looked exactly like a _Ganimon_ , but it was pink. Maybe a shiny one? No, wrong franchise. Just some weird female version, I wouldn't know and I wasn't in a situation I could stop to investigate it.

How did I know that it looked like a _Ganimon_? Well, I really liked _Digimon_ when I was a kid, played several games and had pretty much a lot of information and knowledge about it. Maybe that was the reason that was happening, because the simple reason for the digi-chosen being gone to the other world was just being acknowledged of the _digimon_ existence, right? Well, it's not EXACTLY that, because... Well, do you know how many people in the world have already watched the show? If all of them were to be gone to the _Digital World_ , it would be a real pandemonium. I was still running in silence, I didn't know where I was going to end up on, but I kept on going. _Ganimon_ told me that we should head back to the fortress. I didn't know where was the fortress, but if it didn't stop me or wasn't even telling me to go any other direction, I was likely in the right way.

Another shot was coming to our direction. I saw it when I looked for a slight moment over my shoulder, and it would hit me. "Oh boy, I'm like the worst Digi-chosen in history, dying in my first minutes here..." was the thought that passed by my head, and yeah, I was pretty much ashamed of myself. All that happened in a slight moment, just some seconds and it would be all over. That's when I felt someone else approaching. There was a light shining behind me, and I even imagined that maybe _Ganimon_ was evolving to protect me. I was silly, I admit. A young 18 years old boy running from Digimon and swaring words while almost dying sounds terrible, it would NOT be a proper moment for an evolution. But that light was intriguing. I turned my body backwards and saw an armine-like creature shining in front of the missile that _Tankmon_ shot at us, making it fade away until it disappeared.

"Good job, _Kudamon_!" A voice coming from the top of a hill reached my ears. Feminine, soft and and sweet. And when I looked at it, her appearance was just like that. A naturally redheaded euro babe with quite the nice figure was being really serious together with that _Kudamon_ that just protected me and _Ganimon_. And she continued on shouting, like it helped on giving energies to her digimon partner: "It will keep on chasing us if we don't finish him off!"

Well, you don't say. I was running from this fucking anomalous shooting tractor for almost ten minutes, do you really thinkg it would stop because of a flying armine?

Ok... I would stop and run back if I ever saw a flying armine in some different situations. But let's not get on that point now.

It didn't take many seconds after the redhead shouted to _Kudamon_ start glowing even more. I could listen to its male voice echoing a " _Kudamon Shinka_!" while his body started growing until it took the form of a furry and masked white fox with a blade on its tail and rushed towards _Tankmon_ shouting " _REPPAMON_!", rolling its body forward and hitting the metalic skin of the enemy until it was totally torn up in two. It suddenly exploded without emmiting a sound, becoming something that looked like dust and fading away with the wind. It was successfully defeaded by _Reppamon_ , that in an instant came back to the girl. She mounted on his back and came into my direction. It was a matter of five seconds, at most, until they reached where I was. _Ganimon_ had already left my shirt and was on the ground, looking at them. The girl looked at me for some seconds more, and then asked:

"You're _Billy Dawson_ , right?"

Oh... Yeah, sorry. That's my name, I haven't introduced myself yet.

"Unfortunately." I answered. "Mind explaining what the hell is going on? And, of course, who are you?"

"The details will be told once we reach the fortress. For now, I'll introduce myself." She put a really cute smile on her face, which made me finally stop being scared somehow and trust her a little more. "I'm _Yulene Syn Eriksen_. You can call me by my first name. And that little one by your side is _Ganimon_ , your partner. I hope you get along from now on."


	3. 02

**#02: New Home, New Family**

We had almost two hours walking straight in some direction I couldn't even understand where until we finally reached the so told Fortress. At first sight, I thought it was more like a _Star Wars Episode V_ 's Rebel Refugee in _Hoth_ , except that this time, we weren't engulfed by snow. The weather was actually pretty nice, and If I hadn't walked for so much time, I'd really enjoy that soft sunlight, warming up my body with an even softer breeze of wind. There were hills and grassy fields wherever you'd look, and the scenery was quite enjoyable. If I had taken some pictures I would now be some kind of award winner for finding the most impressive places to register. And in the middle of those fields covered by a small, but yet considerable amount of trees, there was the place. The base looked like a gigantic spaceship crashed on the floor. The basis was actually really torn-up, like it was really an accident. But the upper parts looked amazing, like it was ready to fly. There were no lights being emitted, probably because the members inside the base wouldn't want to be found out. During the walk to the Fortress I didn't talk a lot with Yulene, I was somehow feeling awkward for being so pathetic. I talked a little bit with _Ganimon_ , though, and it was really interesting. That crab was rather smart and had a really fun sense of humor, which made me feel a little more relieved. I didn't have any clue if the creatures or people I'd meet on a totally different world would become friendly or not.

"We're here." Said Yulene, in front of a big white vertical-sliding door.

"Even I could say that", I thought to myself, but this kind of sarcasm wouldn't be welcome on that situation, so I kept it to my mind, just grinning a smile like I wanted to say "Nice!", and that's it.

Yulene was really a cute girl. She had long ginger hair weaving down from her head all the way to her back, almos hitting the bottom part of her hips. Her hair was bulky, yet straight, I mean, she had a lot of hair, you know. And it fit pretty nice with her almost albine-white skin and light green eyes. She was really like a doll or something like this, maybe a medieval fantasy themed character, if it weren't for her clothes and accessories. She used a really long sweater, that actually looked more like a short dress with long sleeves. And I don't know if she put that just to impress me with her so amazing entrance, but she also had a white mantle tied around her shoulders that fell smoothly all the way to her feet. She also used long white boots, that remembered me of some _K-pop_ dancers or something related. She also used rimless glasses, that were so subtle that I had almost not noticed. If I had a girlfriend like that I'd be really happy. At least if I take just her appearence, of course, 'cause I didn't know what kind of personality she had.

After some seconds waiting for that door to open, it finally bulged, emitting a sound that reminded me of a Racing Car accelerating the engine, but with a lower volume. The door then opened completely and we kept on walking towards the inside of the building.

 _Kudamon_ was really quiet, like it had absolutely nothing to talk about with Yulene. On the other part, I was really happy to have a digimon friend, although I was also still kind of scared.

"So this is the fortress, right, _Ganimon_?" I asked.

"Yes, Billy. This is going to be your new home."

Yea, c'mon. What? I mean, it's pretty cool to have somewhere to sleep and eat when you are in the _Digital World_ , but my new home? "How much time do you intend on keeping me here, you freaks!?", was the kind of thought running through my had at that moment. I mean, I can remember it like it was yesterday, even though it now has already some years.

"You guys still didn't explain me what's happening here and why do you need my help..." Was my line then. Also, I wanted to know HOW the hell I'd be of any help.

Yulene answered me:

"Sorry for not being too communicative, Billy. I'm not really good at getting to know new people, but I think we will get along somehow."

The 'somehow' part was kinda depressing. Like she wanted to say "you suck, but I'll do my best to support you".

But then she continued:

"This is the Fortress, and as _Ganimon_ told you, your new home. We won't be here for too long as you may think, but that depends on our own capabilities. Each one of us has _digimon partners_ to accomplish missions and save the world."

"Well..." I answered. "That is a very nice and sudden start to a talk, but thanks for the information. The bad part is that it was a little bit too vast. Can you be a little more specific?"

She smiled again. Oh yeah, she had a nice smile.

"There is someone better than me to explain everything to you, Billy."

We were walking through a huge corridor where everything was white. Do you remember one of _the Matrix_ movies where there were a lot of white doors in a large white corridor and Neo was lost trying to find the right exit? Yea, it was pretty much the same thing, but with no doors and just screens and monitors on the walls. But the color of everything there was white. It was somehow kind of annoying. In the end of the corridor, another vertical-sliding door opened, and this room was specially different.

Everything was still white. The format of the room, though, was spherical. The ceiling was curved giving us the impression of being inside a gigantic ball. In the middle of the hall, there was a cylindrical platform, with a light blue crystal, this one also spherical, over it. The crystal started shining as soon as I hit my first foot in the hall's white floor.

"Welcome, my newest guest. Or should I call you our new member of the family?"

A really friendly voice came from inside the crystal, and echoed through the entire hall, like it was starting to penetrate my ears and my brain so I would never forget those words. That is pretty much what happened, indeed.

"You guys already told me this was my new home and now I'm the newest member of your family", I replied to the crystal. "I was having some booze at a party yesterday and I know I shouldn't drink too much, but can you please explain me the details so it doesn't feel like I'm on a really weird dream, like, for ever?"

Even though the crystal had no face or whatsoever, I could hear a sound of it giggling. It was really friendly, to take my rough words lightly.

"It is normal for you humans to be confused during the first few days here. Don't worry, it'll be clear soon enough. Look behind you." When I did it, I saw four people, including Yulene. Each one of them had a Digimon partner with them. Maybe I was the last one to arrive. "There are eight _Digi-Destined_ in this world right now. And I was the one who invited all of you. The other ones are in mission, so you'll meet them later."

"So..." I just wanted to confirm. "I was the last one to arrive, right?"

"Indeed. But it wasn't a long wait for you. Time is running differently here, if compared to your world. All of you were transported here within a gap of 30 minutes in your world's time. But it means it has already passed two weeks since the first one arrived here, and you were the one that came to complete the team."

"Two weeks... Well, I gues that it is pretty much enough time to _evolve_ a digimon to the _Adult_ level. This is why _Kudamon_ was able to evolve to _Reppamon_ earlier, right?"

"Yes." Yulene took place and answered me. "I was the first one to arrive, and the three ones that came just before you are now in mission to train their partners. Soon it'll be your time."

"I understand. Now I need to know who are you guys, where you came from and what is our real mission, here." I was really focused on the issue, as you can notice.

"I like your determination, Billy Dawson. You will have plenty of time to introduce yourselves to each other, so I'll start from the complicated part". The crystal's voice was really intriguing, but pleasant at the same time. "Everything you heard about the _Digital World_ and _Digimon_ themselves in your world is  true. Of course, you know it as a brand of animations, toys and things like that. But it was all inspired in this very world, that started to exist as soon as the data network on Earth started to grow up so fast during the last years. If your world can affect this universe directly like this, creating a whole other world based on data, why wouldn't our world affect yours too, right?"

It was correct. It is exactly the same thing that they told us in the series.

"But we are not the only ones who know about the existence of this world and its ability to change yours. It seems that some people have _hacked_ and entered the _Digital World_ to collect _data_ and use it to have more power. They plan on using this world's data-based high technology and monster-generated superpowers. Can you imagine how disastrous would it be if they could take _Digital Monsters_ to Earth and use them to threaten others? And this is just the tip of the iceberg of possibilities that they could try. You know, people can do anything using computer data, nowadays."

"So our mission is to kick the ass out of those guys, right?" I asked fastly enough to make them notice that I was completely understanding the issue. It was actually quite easy to get.

"Not exactly", the crystal answered. "Defeating them or not is not the main point. It will probably be needed in order to achieve our main goal, which is _close the gate between the two worlds forever_. This way, no one could ever come here to try any kind of misuse of our data and connection."

Clever, if I must say. The crystal was smart, wanting to solve the issue from its very origin, nipping it in the bud.

"And what is the best way of doing it?" I asked.

"We are still investigating. This is why we are having so many missions right from the start."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then sat down on the floor, putting _Ganimon_ over my lap.

"So I guess we'll have to trust each other from now on, right?"

The crab didn't have a proper way to express emotions through its face, but I know it was trying to smile.

"Yes, Billy! Please count on me!"

"I sure will." I took the crab and put it over my head, and it soon fixed to it, becoming almost like a hat. Then I turned my head back and looked at Yulene and the others. "I'm _Billy Dawson_ , from _Los Angeles_. I hope we can get along."

Yulene smiled again, but kept silent.

" _Lowan Crowe_ , from _Northam, Australia_." Said a guy with a light brown hair, that exact color that you can't know if it is really a light brown or a dark blonde. His hair was straight and not short, but yet not long, sliding from the top of his head until the bottom of his ears, more or less. He had light brown eyes, almost in a dark tone of green, with a white skin that was clearly used to being exposed to the sun. And he had also this cowboy'ish hat on his head, even though he was only using jeans and a white T-shirt with some random patterns on it. He had an unique style, I must say. "And this is _Gottsumon_."

 _Gottsumon_ is a famous digimon since the first season. It looked like a child made out of stones, with that pranky expression on his face. It was really friendly, waving at me with a smile. I shook Lowan's hand at the same time _Ganimon_ stretched its right claw to shake _Gottsumon_ 's rocky hand.

Then, a cute asian girl came to me, but didn't show her hand for me to shake it.

"My name is _Sachiko Hiramoto_ , I'm from _Himeji_ , _Japan_. Nice to meet you!" She was really lovable and empathetic, and as soon as she told me she was a japanese girl I understood why she didn't want to shake my hand. She had really long and black hair, with her small eyes having the same color. Her skin was really soft, like a baby. She was using a white pleated skirt with a dark-red colored jacket, and had a hairpin with the shape of a dark-pink ribbon on the right side of her head. "And this is _Ryudamon_."

 _Ryudamon_ was a small, unwinged and brown-furred dragon with a black _samurai_ armor covering its head and back. "Nice to meet you too", I answered them waving my body as a sign of respect according to japanese culture.

"And I'm _Hendrika de Lange_ , from _Leiden_ , in the _Netherlands_." Oh yeah baby, this is what I'm talking about. This one last girl that introduced to me on the first day, I remember the very first moment I saw her. She is exactly the stereotype of hot Dutch girls that we see all around. She had a soft-tanned white skin with eyes so blue that it almost looked purple. Her long and voluminous hair was gold-blonde and had a big braid tightening in the back of her head, even though the rest part of it was being left loose. She had a body that, dude, you had to see it, man. Those boobs were not real, I doubt it. And she was using only a green dress with no shoes at all, like she was sleeping with that or something. She even had a sleepy face, maybe it was the reason. "Say hello to them, _Lalamon_." She finished, while her flower-shaped digimon waved at us, smiling.

She was like an elf or something, this girl.

"As you can see..." Yulene then took place and kept the introductions. "... everyone here talks the same language. For you, it must sound like english, but for each one of us, it sounds like our own home languages. It is a program that is installed within us from the very moment we first come here. It's good for you to know it so we won't have any problems with communication or culture-barriers. And I'm from _Bergen_ , _Norway_. I haven't told you my homeplace, yet, right?"

"Huh, yeah." I agreed and smiled at them. They seemed like a really nice group that I could fit at some point. But then something sparkled in my head. A good idea. A test.

I turned my head towards _Sachiko_ , the japanese girl. As I told you before, I always liked japanese animation, games and manga, and I've had already looked for japanese expressions and words, I even knew a little bit of it.

" _Kyou no tenki wa ii mitai desune?_ " I asked _Sachiko_. It means " _it seems the weather is good today, doesn't it?_ ". She smiled gently and answered "yes, it is totally comfortable." I heard it in english, so the program worked for me. But then I looked at the others' faces and I noticed that they were confused. They didn't understand what I just said.

 _The system has failures._

The program was, indeed, _hackable_.


End file.
